Sailor Senshi Scenarios: Storm that Castle!
by universal-candy
Summary: Non-stop Action! The Sailor Senshi must use stealth and teamwork to sneak into a castle that houses an Anti-Matter machine which threatens the Moon Kingdom. Mercury takes the lead in this scene. Stealth,Espionage,Destruction!
1. Sailor Senshi Scenarios: Castle Storm!

The front of a castle as seen through magnified vision.

'Somewhere inside that building we'll find youma holding those girls hostage' Venus was saying from behind shrubbery. 'And a manipulated anti-gravity machine' Venus was noting as she scoped out a large stone tower in the middle of the complex, radiating an aura of iridescent dark tone colors. Visually, it was like a black flash light that served as magnet for tiny sparkles that were pulled into the tower.

The tops of four towers, each at the corners of the castle, were open and the stone satellites formed it into the shape of a sunflower. 'In three hours they will use this machine on a passing meteor shower and threatens to reroute it towards The Palace on The Moon…' she removes her goggles and hands them over to moon who was prone right next to her.

The side view of the same castle as seen through a blue magnified screen. Primary particulars are denoted by symbols and numbers and through the focusing of the eye Mercury is able to zoom in and out. The castle is surrounded by a clearing leading into woods. A diameter of roughly one mile separates the forest and the clearing. There is a perimeter wall and an open courtyard that separates a tower from intruders. She can even zoom in through walls and change the spectrum of light she sees in with a touch on her keypad.

Mercury speaks softly, loud enough for the transmitter on each of the scouts ear rings to pick up. She is typing something away on her keypad without so much as a glance, 'Signs indicate the source of their power is within the middle tower. That must be where they are keeping that machine.'

Jupiter and Mars were half-way through rock paper scissors, fire bursting from her finger tips as she formed 'scissors' , when they turned to Mercury, blinked and asked. 'What Machine?'

'An anti-gravity machine. V says 'manipulated' because they've somehow managed to change the frequency to capture the energy in dreams.'

'Like a black hole for those who sleep' Jupiter said trying to make sense of it all.

'Then those towers must be the generators' Mercury mentioned, typing away at her keyboard.

'All right. Mercury…' Said Venus, through the ear piece. 'Do your thing ' and with that…

With V's goggles on, Moon is able to see across a great distance by focusing on an object without blinking. She sees as a fog slowly creep from the forest onto the clearing and in a matter of minutes the fog envelops a path towards the castle.

It looks natural…perfect cover…

A sentry high above the castle walls makes a comment about the fog and is dismissed of his concerns. High above hundreds of feet from the ground three advancing scouts seemed like a hummingbird in the distance in that it was little more than a slight blur. With the help of Venus through the ear piece and very thick fog they are able to sprint their way through ground sentries and outposts.

They stopped underneath an artillery extension, where a blind spot existed. The top of the castle walls were too high up and too well protected. But the cannon area was only half way up, open and with few guards, in essence the least likely to be breached. With their backs pressed against the castle walls, Jupiter started to dust her hands and Mars sat down on the ground and started chanting a spell.

'Can you boost me over the fence, Jupiter?' – asked Mercury more out of curiosity than to volunteer herself.

With one hand each on wrist and ankle and using centrifugal force, Jupiter throws Mercury almost She holds her breath and concentrates on the numbers on the blue screen counting down her speed. Always calculating and never a blink of the eye, she started counting down

'3' Moon snatches the goggles from V and they fight over it for a while. ('I guess I can!' –noted Jupiter.)

'2' The sentries, heavy infantry who are standing next to a giant stone cannon. Both are heavily armed and at attention. They both understand that abandoning attention to your post is punishable by death.

'1' The Blue Numbers on her screen rapidly countdown to zero as she flies up , traveling hundreds of miles into the air in a matter of seconds. Mars is praying and performing ninja hand movements.

'0' The feet of the Sentries come to view.

Mercury says ' Go ' and at the same time Mars snaps her eyes open and yawns, loudly shrugging her shoulders up, tearing in her eyes and really stretching it out.

As do the guards. Who for two or three seconds yawn very loudly, covering their mouths and closing their eyes. More than enough time for Mercury to slip through. There is a slight sound when her feet land on the ground but this is covered up by the yawn.

'Some spell work there, Priestess' Jupiter laughed, 'It was either that or a sneeze 'retorted Mars.

It isn't too difficult for Mercury to navigate through the castle. She can switch to a red spectrum, which allows her a thermal vision, to bypass the guards. Since birth Mercury has been trained to the best of her abilities. All of the Senshi are trained since birth. That is what it means to be a Senshi, to swear no mercy to any one who would threaten peace and to help all who would contribute towards it.

She goes through a series of long corridors and in her mind it actually seemed like a logical question to ask, 'Do giants live here?' it was easy for her to think out loud, and when she did, it was usually in a soft whisper. Stealth and Speed, muscle memory and intuition guide her along until she came to the courtyard and found a corridor that lead into a side entrance, with two guards standing attention.

'Hrm? ' Puzzled Mercury as they both caught into sneezing fits, before softly rushing along.

Meanwhile Mars is pushing Jupiter away, who has a hand full of peppers and a 'what?' look on her face.

Mercury reaches the side gate and, with more fog as cover, allows Jupiter and Mars to enter the castle.

'Walls will only ever defend us, from the insecurities and fears inside all of us' Mercury was reciting as the other two scouts found their way to her.

They make it all the way to the courtyard where there is a keypad next to a door leading into a corridor. Mercury plugs into an electronic key pad to the side of the door and begins typing away.

Flames burst the metal door like a blow torch would. Mars steps through.

Mercury follows ' I had removed the security on it, y'know….'

'I'm just a bit hot and bothered' Mars was confessing when

'Hold it!' Mercury exclaimed, her visors catching something in a different spectrum. Mercury fogs up the floor to reveal a network of sensors. Her sighs zoom in, a mile away…and they all nod at the same time.

'Mars….Flame Sniper!' Since it is dark, you can see the ring of light travel for a few seconds until it turns into a small ring where it strikes something that sparks. The red motion sensors below blink twice before shutting down.

'It's safe' Venus and Moon heard through their ear ring. Who started taking positions.

'Good work' The three hear in return.

On the other side of the room are dozens of youma, inside a confined room, ready and waiting to ambush the scouts, melding with shadows.

A handle on the door and it begins to open… '!' Mars thought out loud. The Senshi have worked a number of missions equal to the stars across the sky and have tuned well to each others feelings and emotions. Mars intuition, alongside Mercury scans, makes them take a moment before…The door burst open thanks to Jupiter and a wave of water, serving as decoy floods the room, forcing the youma into the air where blankets of fire incinerate them. A Quick scan and they all step through.

'Okay! Second Stage Ready! ' Venus and Moon hear on the ear piece and they start to take position.

'Time to tank it up, Jupiter!' V said. Mars and Mercury tap her on the side. Jupiter smashes the control panel, thus sounding the alarm off. Mars and Mercury rush off into the tower…

In minutes this area will be flooded with youma and guards. You can see them from where Jupiter stands; flooding into the courtyard towards the middle tower. Just as planned and V knows that when you need someone to draw them out, Jupiter had been made for this very purpose.

The captain, who through Mars spell work and misunderstanding was bitterly assigned to a frontier post for the night, hears the alarm and is quickly making his way through horse back and approaching the castle walls…

She slides her palm across the side of her waist, forming a belt. Using the same motions, she adorns the folds on her fuku with plates of a metal that shines like silver or steel, gains shoulder/breast plates as well as plates on her arms and shins. Heavy Infantry S.S. Jupiter, a product of the Sailor Wars, armor reminiscent of Athena. She looks on as the swarm of youmas approaches her.

'Enemies…'gritting her teeth ' All of them, Cowards!' she thought to herself.' How dare they even think they can defeat a goddess' hyping herself up.

A smile forms on her lips as she starts her prayer to calls the storms freezes every single approaching youma and guard alongside a gasp. Her fingers tips randomly spur static electricity and her eyes flash lightning. The wind changes direction almost instantly and heavy dark clouds form high in the air.' That's right, you know what happens next' and as she calls down the storms, they only spark and fizzle.

' ?' blink blink

A large metal conductor suspended just above the courtyard negating and not allowing the storms to touch ground. She smiles nervously and the youmas start to inch towards her.

In a blur she rushes into the corridor, followed by volleys of fire and blasts at her feet and at the last moment, props and holds the door against the approaching youma. Loud smashes that dent into the door for a few seconds before silence…('one….two…') Casually nodding along and anticipating them…her feet drag for a few seconds ('there they are!') before she pushes back.

'Change in plan!' they hear through their ear piece. 'There's something in the middle of the courtyard absorbs my godliness!'

'The idea isn't to destroy them all!' Mars was saying

'Where's the fun in that!? They –are- asking for it' Jupiter gritted her teeth as wave after wave of youma started denting the metal door. 'Just hold them off for another few minutes' Jupiter is instructed.

Meanwhile inside one of the towers a door closes as The Head Guard walks in.

'We're under attack! ' he says as dozens of brainwashed guards stand to attention

'Everyone, retreat to the holding cell, that's an order!', Orders are barked and In amidst the confusion of it all they rush into the holding cell.

Sailor Moon's shadow in front of a bright light is the last thing they see as the door shuts behind them, locking them in.

She twirls her transformation pen in her hand, placing her back to the door as she signals to V who uses a chain to hasten her ascend to the top of the tower.

'What are you doing here!? Cowards! The fights over there!' Moon barked and ordered any youma who stumbled upon the tower.

'But why are -you- hiding, Captain!?' a greenhorn youma asked

'Why are you questioning orders!?' there was something natural in Moon shouting orders…

Chapter 02: What they found in the tower…

Mars and Mercury reached the top of the tower where they found a…machine? It couldn't be a machine, since it pulsed with fluids as if it had a heart beat. The machine looked two octopuses' joined together at the limbs. There is liquid running through clear pipes and at certain joints where two chemicals meet and liquids change color, there is a pulse frequency. It reminds Mercury of a rocket ship, but the burned fluid is injected into another engine and recycled. There is also an audible vibration, like a computer room with everything on stand-by. Mercury can see it with her visor and Mars can sense it but whatever it is it's a migraine waiting to happen.

'Whatever it is, I doubt they themselves built it' Mercury was saying.

'We're here!' Mars said

'Bout time!' Jupiter replied

Moon can be heard arguing with someone in the background.


	2. Sailor Senshi Scenarios: Castle Storm 02

Chapter 02: Crumbling Castle

Mars and Mercury reached the top of the tower where the door squeaks as it opens slightly. Four guards inside take caution and slowly inch towards the door. One of them opens the door and from the entrance is clear. One baddie walks through, looking around until he looks up where….From the top of the door, Mercury jumps in, crashing down on the baddie with her feet, a panty shot the last thing he sees. She thrusts forwards, elbowing another youma in the face and following with a palm of water pressed into its' chest. Mars Flame Sniper takes out the other two with one shot.

They found a…machine? 'It couldn't be just a machine', Mercury thought since it pulsed with fluids as if it had a heart beat. The machine looked two octopuses' joined together at the limbs, and at the center stood a large stone structure, extending out towards the sky. There is liquid running through clear pipes and at certain joints where two chemicals meet and liquids change color, there is a pulse frequency. It reminds Mercury of a rocket ship, but the burned fluid is injected into another engine and recycled. For better or for worse Mercury had learned that a dash of caution goes well with curiosity and she studied the machine for a few minutes. There is also an audible vibration, like a computer room with everything on stand-by.

This is a good example to mention the bond between Spirituality and Technology which was used to make the anti-gravity machine. Well into the Silver Millennium technology had been infused with spirituality that many considered them both the same. That they came from different parts of the mind. This is how Mars and Mercury work well together, despite their differences. Jupiter is a prime example as well. Mercury can see it with her visor and Mars can sense it but whatever it is it's a migraine waiting to happen.

'Whatever it is, I doubt they themselves built it', Mercury was noting.

'We're here and we're ready!' Mars mentioned, taking position. Placing her back next to an open window that faced a corner tower where Venus has climbed to the top and was ready and waiting.

'Bout time!' Jupiter replied, fingers slipping through the large dent in the middle of the door. At this stage it's more like a 'u' along the middle. Dark eyes without pupils staring at her through various holes on the door. Jupiter praises their efforts and inspires them by cursing and shouting at them with the mouth of a pirate.

Dozens of golden beams smash into the courtyard across the ground towards the base of the tower where dozens of youma are held at the entrance by Jupiter. The side of the tower crumbles and debris crushes the youma trying to burst in. It also forms another barrier, buying the scouts more time.

'You okay, Jupiter?' Venus asked calmly from high atop the corner tower. Beneath her a generator was smoking from a direct crescent beam blast.

'Peachy' Jupiter climbs out of some debris coughing. Shoving boulders to the side as she makes her way up the tower.

Where Mercury was busy typing away at her keyboard. It only took her a few minutes to learn how to operate and to reverse engineer the machine. And by the time Jupiter reached the tower Mercury had all ready reversed and deprogrammed the machine.

Mars meanwhile was sniping away at gathering youmas who were trying to enter the tower.

'Where some may think walls protect, I see it as imprisonment' Mars mentioned as she sniped away at siege weapons from the window. Pinning youma down, destroying siege towers that would otherwise breach the tower.

'Indeed. Are we ever really safe' Mercury casually replied, as she started typing something away at her keyboard as she scanned the tower. Using thermal, she could see Moon at the top of one of the towers.

'But what if they attack this tower. It would be defenseless, Cpt!' the guard was replying to Moon in disguise.

'They're all out there! If you want to go one on one with them be my guest, but your best bet is going out there!' she ordered and the guard shut the door behind him. There was a loud explosion inside and he opened the door immediately only to find the generator destroyed.

'Where were you!? You left this defenseless! They just attacked----' she was halfway saying as she charged towards the guard who quickly shut the door and ran off.

'2 to go!' Moon replied.

'1 to go!' Venus replied as jumped from the top of a crumbling tower, swinging across the courtyard before landing on the roof of a building, high atop where she could spot the courtyard.

Jupiter jumps out the window and using a rolling boulder, keeps the youma at a distance with the help of Mars. Mercury is meanwhile hacking into the generator from a distance and in seconds the generator shuts off remotely.

A rolling heart smashes and destroys the structure that prohibited Jupiter from calling storms and the tall structure starts to crumble. The tip of it falls to the ground followed by a lightning bolt immediately behind it. From the nearby moon a giant storm cloud can be seen. Electricity carpets the area. The bolt turns the open courtyard into a paper shredding machine in that the effect it has on the youmas is much the same.

'We're done here!' Mercury spoke loudly, jumping from the window to join the other two scouts. The courtyard is now silent and bodies lie all over the area. V swiftly lands on the ground, her chain acts like a magnet, clinging and shrinking in size to wrap around her waist. It glows a golden color when in use and seems like a simple chain when not.

'Hold it right there…' a voice from behind debris said gathering the attention of the scouts. Moon steps out still disguised as the head guard. They all laugh.

'Well done' another voice from around them comments. Mercury and Mars immediately scan the area. Nothing….

'I had expected nothing less from The Guardians of Justice of this back-water Universe, Ha-ah-ha-ah-ha-ha-haaaa ' the voice laughed and echoed from everywhere in the castle.

'Who are you!? ' Jupiter said ' Show yourself!' Venus said. 'In the name of the Moon…'

'Ah! The Princess!' the voice.

'Who are you!?' Sailor Moon commanded as the figure started descending. And as the shadow figure came closer to view ' You did not disappoint me, Guardian Senshi. I have to admit this was all a well –organized decoy mission. A training exercise to test your capabilities…and lure you out ' The earth started to shake and from across the clearing past the forested woods and towards the surrounding mountains where a giant Cyclops of sorts started to peek over the mountain, marching towards them. Through the blue screen Mercury could compare the mountain to the giant since the giant treated the mountain like a fence.

'100 feet tall' Mercury casually mentioned.

'Is that all!?' Jupiter laughed 'I can take on TWO of them!'

And at that moment two more giants arrived from behind the mountain. When they land ,all be it hundreds of mile in the distance, the ground shakes violent enough to crumble two of the damaged towers. All of the scouts slap their forehead.

Chapter 03: The Senshi from Betelgeuse

Were around 100 feet high, towering giants from a neighboring Star. Even Jupiter, the largest and strongest of the planets in this solar system, could be compared as a tennis ball is compared to a basketball. They wore visors on one side of their face and their appearance was metallic and humanoid. Mercury quickly noticed that all three had tubes connecting to an ear piece that regulated the atmosphere so they could breathe.

'No known weakness' going through the different spectrums, typing away at her keyboard. In a matter of minutes they would have to deal with these giants but one giant in particular despises inferior senshi, figuring them not worth their title, is eager and rushes towards the castle to take the glory and finish the job himself.

'I told you we attack them together! That's what the plan and the only way!' the other two were speaking through com. Devices to the other giant rushing in.

'What? These toy dolls scare you. Cowards. They are nothing but ants' he replied

'But ants will swarm. Fool! Going head to head with all of them you'll be destroyed----' was the last thing he hears before shutting communications down.

In a single jump he makes it a few hundred feet near the castle. They would have to be ready in seconds.

'Only one way to find out…' mentioned V and as she did one of the giants pointed a finger towards the senshi, engulfing the castle in seconds and piercing through walls and smashing into the castle. There was no sign of the beam stopping after it hit the ground…

'That fool. He'll get himself killed. If he dies this mission is a failure and we'll have to go straight towards the moon ourselves since we've made it this far…' the other two were saying.

The scattered scouts pick themselves up as one of the giants simply steps over the castle walls. From their perspective, a pinky was a fair comparison for the scouts. The giant brings his foot down on the scouts, who quickly move out of the way. The foot print it leaves behind digs a few feet into the ground.

Mars meanwhile was writing on her charms a few symbols. She throws these into the air and using a succession of 'fire soul' attacks directed at the charms, forms fire birds that fly towards the other giants which annoy more than anything the other giants. She also busies herself sniping at the other two giants eyes and she isn't known to miss. A simple hand in front of the eye absorbs the attack but this is simply used as a distraction. This should buy them a minute or two. And the two giants understand but confuse this…

Divide and Conquer.

A Senshi can easily jump three stories into the air and they use this agility to maneuver their way across the courtyard. Jupiter and V jump atop a few pieces of falling debris to finally reach the top of a tower that barely stands. The Giant grabs at Jupiter in his hand but finds nothing. V dodges a punch and uses the giants arm to run up towards the giants chest, dragging the Sword of the Mystical Silver Crystal as she goes along. It feels like a plastic knife compared to the very thick skin. The Giant grabs at V like a person would a fly but his fingers become tied together with Moons stretching tiara, allowing V to use her chain to swing herself up to his face where she lands with her sword piercing into and one foot from his eye. Using the chain as anchor, she stands to her feet on the visor. He blinks as a reflex at the sword inching closer and closer to his eye or at possibly the biggest V panty shot in history, as she lifts the sword up and repeatedly smashes it against his visor, slowly crushing the glass until…

He lifts an arm to crush her but the hand is deflected by a thunder bolt and his hand ends up in his own gut. He bends over as a reflex and V;

stab – twist – lift –pull.

The sword from his eye, like carving into a pumpkin, jumping onto his nose throwing the sword to stab at his forehead and using the chain with the sword swings her way up to the top of his head. She uses his hair as rope to hold onto as…

The Giant meanwhile reflexes and puts a hand to his eye and while he cries in pain… stumbling on his feet. Once again Moon uses the tiara to tie his feet together long enough to trip him over. He falls to his back and as he does Jupiter throws Mercury up into the air at an angle until she is able to spray water into his mouth.

He swallows and has a gag reflex when he lands on his back, coughing water out. At that instant a bolt of thunder comes down from the sky and into his mouth. The electric current flowing through the water he drank into his lungs and into his stomach where it quickly stops his heart beat.

His hands fall to the side and he moves no further. V stands on the giants forehead, her sword at her hand extended to the side. Hair billowing in the wind with the setting moon as her background. Dark midnight almost illuminate her crystal blue eyes. This is what the other two giants see as they zoom in from a far distance.

The other scouts were all ready regrouping. Moon was all ready healing any injuries received and Mercury had all ready decided the best form of action. Which was to charge at them, using the terrain to their advantage. If their footsteps made a great enough imprint on the ground, water could be filled and thunder could be used as a sort of giant electric fence on the floor.

But V kept staring, of into the distance. She didn't have to think of using her chain to swing from one object to the other. That was muscle memory. No she was thinking of something else…She started shouting.

'In the name of the moon! No mercy shall be shown to those who oppose the Moon Kingdom. ' Venus was saying when Jupiter steps in.

'To have the power of an ogre is one thing and to use it like an ogre is another. You shall not be forgiven!' Jupiter said

'Please….' Moon said sincerely' Do not do this, I humbly ask of you! We are all Senshi, we fight for the same cause, we pose no threat to you!' she shouted and plead.

A beep on Mercury's blue screen. She looked up at the sky and through the clouds, through the atmosphere, past the area where blue meets black and the stars become larger, where the planets become visible, in short, the real time zoom of a telescope, she saw the meteor shower nearing. This was now or never…

Chapter 04: What they decided upon…


	3. Sailor Senshi Scenarios: Castle Storm 03

Chapter 03: The Senshi from Betelgeuse

Were around 100 feet high, towering giants from a neighboring Star. Even Jupiter, the largest and strongest of the planets in this solar system, could be compared as a tennis ball is compared to a basketball. They wore visors on one side of their face and their appearance was metallic and humanoid. Mercury quickly noticed that all three had tubes connecting to an ear piece that regulated the atmosphere so they could breathe.

'No known weakness' going through the different spectrums, typing away at her keyboard. In a matter of minutes they would have to deal with these giants but one giant in particular despises inferior senshi, figuring them not worth their title, is eager and rushes towards the castle to take the glory and finish the job himself.

'I told you we attack them together! That's what the plan and the only way!' the other two were speaking through com. Devices to the other giant rushing in.

'What? These toy dolls scare you. Cowards. They are nothing but ants' he replied

'But ants will swarm. Fool! Going head to head with all of them you'll be destroyed----' was the last thing he hears before shutting communications down.

In a single jump he makes it a few hundred feet near the castle. They would have to be ready in seconds.

'Only one way to find out…' mentioned V and as she did one of the giants pointed a finger towards the senshi, engulfing the castle in seconds and piercing through walls and smashing into the castle. There was no sign of the beam stopping after it hit the ground…

'That fool. He'll get himself killed. If he dies this mission is a failure and we'll have to go straight towards the moon ourselves since we've made it this far…' the other two were saying.

The scattered scouts pick themselves up as one of the giants simply steps over the castle walls. From their perspective, a pinky was a fair comparison for the scouts. The giant brings his foot down on the scouts, who quickly move out of the way. The foot print it leaves behind digs a few feet into the ground.

Mars meanwhile was writing on her charms a few symbols. She throws these into the air and using a succession of 'fire soul' attacks directed at the charms, forms fire birds that fly towards the other giants which annoy more than anything the other giants. She also busies herself sniping at the other two giants eyes and she isn't known to miss. A simple hand in front of the eye absorbs the attack but this is simply used as a distraction. This should buy them a minute or two. And the two giants understand but confuse this…

Divide and Conquer.

A Senshi can easily jump three stories into the air and they use this agility to maneuver their way across the courtyard. Jupiter and V jump atop a few pieces of falling debris to finally reach the top of a tower that barely stands. The Giant grabs at Jupiter in his hand but finds nothing. V dodges a punch and uses the giants arm to run up towards the giants chest, dragging the Sword of the Mystical Silver Crystal as she goes along. It feels like a plastic knife compared to the very thick skin. The Giant grabs at V like a person would a fly but his fingers become tied together with Moons stretching tiara, allowing V to use her chain to swing herself up to his face where she lands with her sword piercing into and one foot from his eye. Using the chain as anchor, she stands to her feet on the visor. He blinks as a reflex at the sword inching closer and closer to his eye or at possibly the biggest V panty shot in history, as she lifts the sword up and repeatedly smashes it against his visor, slowly crushing the glass until…

He lifts an arm to crush her but the hand is deflected by a thunder bolt and his hand ends up in his own gut. He bends over as a reflex and V;

stab – twist – lift –pull.

The sword from his eye, like carving into a pumpkin, jumping onto his nose throwing the sword to stab at his forehead and using the chain with the sword swings her way up to the top of his head. She uses his hair as rope to hold onto as…

The Giant meanwhile reflexes and puts a hand to his eye and while he cries in pain… stumbling on his feet. Once again Moon uses the tiara to tie his feet together long enough to trip him over. He falls to his back and as he does Jupiter throws Mercury up into the air at an angle until she is able to spray water into his mouth.

He swallows and has a gag reflex when he lands on his back, coughing water out. At that instant a bolt of thunder comes down from the sky and into his mouth. The electric current flowing through the water he drank into his lungs and into his stomach where it quickly stops his heart beat.

His hands fall to the side and he moves no further. V stands on the giants forehead, her sword at her hand extended to the side. Hair billowing in the wind with the setting moon as her background. Dark midnight almost illuminate her crystal blue eyes. This is what the other two giants see as they zoom in from a far distance.

The other scouts were all ready regrouping. Moon was all ready healing any injuries received and Mercury had all ready decided the best form of action. Which was to charge at them, using the terrain to their advantage. If their footsteps made a great enough imprint on the ground, water could be filled and thunder could be used as a sort of giant electric fence on the floor.

But V kept staring, of into the distance. She didn't have to think of using her chain to swing from one object to the other. That was muscle memory. No she was thinking of something else…She started shouting.

'In the name of the moon! No mercy shall be shown to those who oppose the Moon Kingdom. ' Venus was saying when Jupiter steps in.

'To have the power of an ogre is one thing and to use it like an ogre is another. You shall not be forgiven!' Jupiter said

'Please….' Moon said sincerely' Do not do this, I humbly ask of you! We are all Senshi, we fight for the same cause, we pose no threat to you!' she shouted and plead.

A beep on Mercury's blue screen. She looked up at the sky and through the clouds, through the atmosphere, past the area where blue meets black and the stars become larger, where the planets become visible, in short, the real time zoom of a telescope, she saw the meteor shower nearing. This was now or never…

Chapter 04: What they decided upon…


End file.
